


I Treat You Wrong - Epilogue

by IncessantPulse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humanstuck, Scourge Sisters, fussyfangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncessantPulse/pseuds/IncessantPulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue for http://archiveofourown.org/works/555348<br/>(for those of you who don’t like sadstuck, or like myself enjoy both!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Treat You Wrong - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue for http://archiveofourown.org/works/555348  
> (for those of you who don’t like sadstuck, or like myself enjoy both!)

You didn't go home that night, you went to the home of one of the two people who can stand you and curled up on their couch before threatening to stab her with a lamppost for meddling. You wish your other friend lived closer to campus, but you didn't want to go anywhere near your building to get your car. You’re trying to decide between disappearing completely, and just getting angry, making her hate you more and stomping off. Since you still have your belongings all mixed together you might as well go make a scene of moving out, but not today, not now. 

You fall asleep devising a scheme to get away from her while making it look like it was her fault. You awake sometime during the night long enough to notice something poking into your side and you scoot further into the couch until it stops. Before you even open your eyes in the morning you notice you aren't alone on the couch. and judging from the number of elbows (at least 8) in your gut you imagine that fussyface had to go and meddle. 

You stare at her sleeping for awhile, mouth open all teeth, snoring like there's no tomorrow. You swear you don’t understand why you find her so damn beautiful. Eventually you climb out of your predicament on the couch without seeming to wake her and start gathering up your things to head out without letting her know you left. You walk past the couch one last time when a cane darts out and smashes into your shin causing you to hop and fall your way to the floor. 

Cursing as you fall you are then stepped on and sat on by the person with the angriest face you've ever seen. She asks you where you think you’re going. You tell her you’re sick of this shit. She wants to know who’s shit you’re sick of, yours or hers. You don’t answer. The cane comes down and places itself square in your forehead, you definitely don't blink, and she definitely doesn't notice. She asks why. You mumble that she deserves more. She slaps you. Angrily you snarl up at her. She asks if she deserves to get whatever she wants. You try and push her away. her head now comes down and she repeats herself into your ear, “D0 1 D3S3RV3 TO G3T WH4T3V3R 1 W4NT?”. You close your eyes and nod your head against hers. You hear the cane rattle against the wall on your right and suddenly you are not just being sat on, latched onto may be a more appropriate descriptor at this point. 

You sigh, wrap your arms around her bony figure and pull her as close as your can before slowly drifting off to sleep on the floor. This time you wake up with a blanket on top of you both, and a note propped up on your left. 

Lock The Door On Your Way Out. 

P.S. You’re Welcome.

 

Stupid fussyface.


End file.
